


She's the Tear In My Heart

by cophinetrash101



Category: The 100
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, domestic! Clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophinetrash101/pseuds/cophinetrash101
Summary: When Lexa Woods becomes ill and the only person still in her life is stuck in Iceland, a favor is called in and Clarke Griffin ends up being her caretaker. The two women grow closer as Clarke nurses Lexa back to health, and they find that they have more in common than they thought. Lexa is forced to confront a truth that she has long denied when she realizes her feelings for Clarke.





	She's the Tear In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Clexa soulmate AU

Lexa feels a searing pain on her arm. 

This is the third time this week she's felt as if she's been burnt, although there's no fire in sight and she hasn't touched the stove in months.

She has always felt strange pains, ones with no visible cause. When she asked her doctor about it, he had chuckled and said she had ‘soulmate fever’.

Lexa hasn't been to that particular doctor since. ‘Soulmate fever’ is not a clinical diagnosis, and Lexa had left a strongly worded review on Yelp after being so blatantly patronized.

Maybe her doctor believes in soulmates.  
Maybe her friends do. Maybe the better part of the world does. But Lexa knows better.

If soulmates were real, her mother wouldn't have left her father when she was only three years old.

If soulmates were real, her father wouldn't have driven her mother away in the first place.

If soulmates were real, her father wouldn't have crashed his car when she was 12 years old and been found dead with a .35 blood alcohol level, leaving her and her mother alone in the world.

Lexa has always been vocal about her disbelief in ‘soulmates’. She believes in love, yes, but she also believes that love ruins things. Love makes you weak.

So when she feels these inexplicable pains, she always comes up with some sort of explanation. A skin condition, a chronic disease, soreness from sitting still for so much of the day- anything but a soulmate. She is a logical person. She takes an Ibuprofen and she moves on with her life.

She decides to do just this when the burning feeling doesn't go away. 

Lexa finds a bottle of painkillers in her medicine cabinet and twists open the top.

It's empty.

Damn it.

Sighing, she decides to go to the pharmacy for more painkillers.

She gets her keys and walks out the door to her apartment, rubbing her arm as she goes.

~

Lexa pulls her car into a parking spot, just barely squeezing it in. 

Inside the pharmacy there are only a few customers roaming the aisles. She heads straight for the over-the-counter medications aisle.

Too focused on where she's headed, Lexa fails to notice the woman going the opposite direction. Crashing into her head-on, Lexa stumbles backwards.

“Whoa!” the other woman chuckles, regaining her balance and putting her arms out to steady Lexa.

“S-Sorry” Lexa stutters, all too conscious of the woman's hands holding her arms.

“That's alright” the woman smiles.

Lexa smiles shyly before going to find the Ibuprofen.

She can't help but watch the other woman as she walks away.

~

After a couple hours, the burning subsides completely. Lexa tells herself the painkillers she took helped, but she's not entirely sure that's true.

When she goes to bed that night, she can't help but picture startling blue eyes and feel the ghost of a warmth on her arm- not where it burned, but where the stranger had gripped it to keep her from falling.

~  
Sniff.

Sniff.

It's been about two days since Lexa could breathe properly through her nose, and she's grown quite tired of it.

She's also grown quite tired.

She can barely stay awake long enough to make coffee, and she trudges through her work day, fighting to keep her eyes open.

When she gets home, she collapses on the couch, falling asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

She doesn't wake up again until she hears the phone ringing.

Groaning, she drags herself to the island in her kitchen to pick it up and answer it.

“Hello?”

“Lex?” a voice comes from the other end, sounding concerned.

“Anya?”

“Is that you, Lexa?”

“Yeah.”

“You sound like shit.”

Lexa chuckles- or at least, it's intended to be a chuckle. It sounds more like wheeze, and it quickly turns into a cough.

“Thanks” Lexa says when she regains her breath.

“Lex, are you okay?”

“I think I've got the flu.”

“Did you go in to work today?

“Yeah.”

“Lex!” Anya scolds, exasperated.

“I can't just miss work, Anya.”

Anya sighs.

“You're not going in tomorrow, Lex.”

“Anya-”

“I'm serious! Remember what happened last time you got sick and tried to go to work?”

Lexa rolls her eyes, but she knows Anya is right. The memories of hospital gowns and lime jello are still ingrained into her mind. Still, she doesn't know if she can just miss a day of work. Everything might fall apart without her.

“I can't fly over right now because I've got the Bryndísarson meeting tomorrow, and I'm supposed to be in Iceland for another week.”

Anya is quiet, and Lexa knows she must be thinking.

“I'll send a friend over to make sure you're alright. I know a girl who lives near San Francisco.”

“Anya, you don't need to do that. I'm fine.”

“No you're not, Lex.”

“Anya. You're not my mother.” Lexa's tone is laced with bitterness and has a sharp edge to it.

“I know that. But I'm still sending her.”

Lexa sighs, too exhausted to fight with Anya.

She can almost hear Anya smiling on the other end, triumphant.

“You'll like her. Her name’s Clarke.”

~

When Lexa wakes up, a woman is sitting in the armchair beside her window.

Lexa rubs her eyes, making sure she isn't seeing things.

“You're the- the woman from the pharmacy.”

She nods.

“What are you doing in my apartment?”

“I'm Clarke- Anya’s friend. She sent me to check on you.”

Lexa narrows her eyes.

“How did you get in?”

“Anya mailed me the key.”

Lexa falls back on the couch, groaning.

Clarke chuckles.

“You don't have to be here, you know. I'm probably contagious.”

She coughs to prove her point.

The blonde woman shakes her head.

“Can't leave. I owe Anya at least this much.”

A glint of recognition crosses Lexa’s eyes.

Anya is the type of person who lifts up the people around her. She's like a sister to Lexa. She wouldn't be surprised if there were any number of people who would drop everything to do Anya a favor- they owed it to her, even if Anya didn't believe in that kind of debt. Tough love, Anya called it. No ulterior motive- just tough love. Say what you will, it worked.

Lexa nods in surrender.

“I get that.”

Clarke stands up.

“Where do you keep your glasses?”

Lexa looks over at her, debating whether to answer or just fall back asleep.

“Cabinet to the left of the sink.”

Clarke nods and opens the cabinet, pulling out a glass and filling it with tap water.

“You've got a nice place” she comments.

Lexa grunts in acknowledgment.

Clarke walks over to the couch, water sloshing in the glass, and offers it to Lexa. Lexa takes it with a trembling hand and puts it to her lips, sipping at the cool water gratefully.

Clarke sits back in the armchair and pulls a magazine out of her bag, and Lexa closes her eyes.

Clarke has trouble focusing on her magazine, finding her eyes drawn Lexa as the brunette woman falls asleep.

~

Lexa looks so small and vulnerable in her sleep. The guarded look that adorns her face when she's awake melts away, replaced with a look of peace.

Clarke pulls her sketchbook out of her bag, finding the sleeping woman too intriguing to miss the opportunity to draw her.

Taking out a small case of charcoal as well, Clarke outlines the sleeping figure on her paper. She draws the sharp angles of her face, the soft expression her features paint, her hair draped over her shoulder.

Clarke is startled when Lexa starts to jerk about in her sleep, a distressed look on her face. She gets up from her position in the chair to try and wake her. Lexa sits up suddenly, looking around. She seems terrified.

“Hey, it’s ok. You’re ok.” Clarke puts a hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

Lexa puts her face in her hands, breaths still coming short and uneven.

“What were you dreaming about?” Clarke asks, hoping she isn't crossing a line by asking.

“My father” Lexa admits.

“It's just a nightmare” Clarke reassures her, squeezing her shoulder.

Lexa doesn't respond.

She looks around, still groggy from sleep, eyes settling on Clarke. 

“You're still here” she remarks, sounding somewhat surprised.

“I wouldn't be doing a very good job of taking care of you if I wasn't.”

Lexa notices the sketchbook lying in the armchair Clarke was sitting in just a moment ago.

Clarke sees her looking at the drawing.

“Oh, uh,” Clarke starts, embarrassed, looking away from Lexa. “That’s, um- that's not finished yet.”

A small smile graces Lexa’s face, and Clarke can't help but notice how her eyes shine when she smiles.

“It's beautiful.”

“Thanks” Clarke replies.

She realizes her hand is still resting on Lexa’s shoulder and pulls away quickly.

“Are you hungry?” she asks, trying to draw attention away from her sudden movement.

Lexa nods, eyes still on Clarke as she heads over to the kitchen. She starts opening cabinets until she finds one with dusty cans of soup sitting in the back.

“You don't have much food here” she comments, very aware of Lexa’s eyes following her.

“I mostly get delivery” Lexa explains.

Clarke nods.

She finds a pot in another cabinet and starts warming the soup on the stove, looking over her shoulder at Lexa as she does.

~

Lexa has never had anyone make soup for her.

She knows that Clarke is only doing this for Anya, but it feels kind of nice to have someone taking care of her. The closest she's ever come to having someone care for her is Anya herself; her mother was too busy bouncing in and out of rehab to care about her being sick.

Clarke looks back at Lexa, and their eyes meet for a moment. It strikes Lexa again just how blue they are.

When Clarke turns back to the stove, Lexa notices a burn mark on her forearm. She rubs her own arm, remembering the searing pain she felt when she met Clarke in a pharmacy.

“Hey, how did you get that burn?” she inquires, pointing to Clarke’s arm.

“Oh,” Clarke says, looking at the spot on her arm where Lexa is pointing, “I, um, thought I could cook French food for about a week.” She laughs. “I was wrong.”

Lexa shakes her head, dismissing the onslaught of thoughts that try to rush in.

She's sure that it's just coincidence-

Well, almost sure.

~

Clarke watches Lexa as she eats her soup.

Lexa takes tiny spoonfuls of the soup and slurps them out of the spoon. Clarke can't help but smile.

“What?” Lexa asks, taking in the expression on Clarke's face.

“Nothing” she chuckles.

Lexa scowls, prompting Clarke to laugh harder.

“I've just never seen anybody eat soup like that” Clarke explains.

“How else am I supposed to eat it?” she asks, sounding almost indignant. 

Clarke shakes her head, still smiling.

Lexa frowns, then sets aside the spoon and puts the bowl up to her lips. She tips it forwards, drinking straight from the bowl until there's nothing left but dregs.

“Is that better?” she asks, tomato soup dripping down her chin.

Clarke laughs again, holding her side.

“You're ridiculous.”

~

When Lexa wakes up again, it’s late, and she has a pounding headache. She clutches her forehead, groaning. When she opens her eyes, she sees that the sky is dark outside and Clarke is still sitting in the armchair, eyes closed.

“Clarke?” she whispers, not wanting to disturb her.

“Clarke, are you awake?”

Clarke shifts in her sleep, mumbling under her breath. Lexa watches her move.

Clarke opens her eyes, looking around in confusion. Lexa can see the moment she realizes where she is as it registers on her face.

“Oh, hey” Clarke greets her sleepily as she adjusts in her chair.

“Hey” Lexa replies.

Clarke puts a hand to her temple, rubbing it.

“I've got a killer headache.”

“Maybe you're catching my flu.”

Clarke shakes her head.

“I don't have any other symptoms.”

Lexa purses her lips.

It doesn't mean anything.

“I've got painkillers in my medicine cabinet” Lexa offers. She stands to get them, but Clarke beats her to it. Lexa feels a wave of fear hit her as she thinks of what Clarke will see in her medicine cabinet. Of how Clarke will judge her when she does.

Clarke opens the door to the cabinet, searching and finding the bottle of Ibuprofen Lexa bought just the other day. 

Lexa knows Clarke must've seen the other bottles of pills- the antidepressants, the antianxiety medications- but she doesn't say anything. Lexa's mind starts to calm as Clarke closes the cabinet door and pops two of the pills with water from the bathroom tap.

“Do you need any?” Clarke asks, reading Lexa’s mind.

Lexa opens her mouth but no words come out. Instead, she nods.

Clarke returns to her armchair, sitting back down in it.

“You know, you don't have to sleep there” Lexa remarks. “It can't be very comfortable.”

“I can't leave, Lexa. I promised Anya-”

“I know what you promised Anya” Lexa replies, annoyed. She doesn't know why it bothers her so much that this woman she just met keeps mentioning why she's here- for Anya- but she can't help it.

“You can sleep in my bed- I'm not using it.”

Clarke raises an eyebrow.

Lexa blushes when she realizes what she suggested, but she doesn't take it back.

“You're sure you don't mind?” Clarke asks, dubious.

Lexa shakes her head, cheeks still pink from embarrassment.

Clarke shrugs.

“Alright.”

~

Several more days pass like the first one, with awkward touches, cans of soup, and Lexa drifting in and out of sleep. She catches Clarke drawing her a few more times, but she doesn't mind it. She feels something fluttering in her stomach when she sees the drawings, done with so much attention and detail, but she tells herself it's just nausea from the flu.

When Lexa is awake, they find they don't really have anything to do but talk to each other. It starts with small talk and casual conversation, but they can only talk about the weather for so long. It's almost one in the morning when Clarke, having opted to sleep in the armchair tonight to keep Lexa company, brings up her father by accident.

Lexa looks at her, stopping the blonde mid sentence.

“Your father’s dead?”

Clarke nods.

“He died in a plane crash when I was eight. They said- they said he could've been saved, if they had gotten there sooner or- if there had been a doctor on the plane.”

Lexa looks at her sympathetically, green eyes meeting blue for a brief moment before Clarke looks away.

“I decided to go to med school afterwards. I'm in my second year.”

A moment of silence passes, but it's a comfortable silence, not an awkward one.

“What about your parents?” Clarke asks finally.

Lexa winces, and Clarke wonders if she's hit on a sore subject.

“My mom left my dad left when I was three years old, and took me with her. He was an alcoholic. He died when I was twelve. My mom- she spent most of her time in rehab, and when she wasn't in rehab, she was snorting prescription pain pills.”

Clarke grimaces.

“I'm sorry.”

Lexa shakes her head, not saying anything.

The conversation peters out after that.

Before she knows it, Clarke has fallen back asleep. Lexa closes her eyes, but it takes her a long time before she can follow.

~

One afternoon, Clarke opens the kitchen cabinet to find they're out of soup. She hums in disapproval, then turns to Lexa.

“Will you be alright if I go out to get more soup?”

“I can just order delivery” Lexa answers. “I do it all the time.”

“You're not eating greasy pizza when you're sick” Clarke scolds her.

“Chinese, then?” Lexa asks playfully.

Clarke shakes her head.

“You're going to die of malnutrition before you're 30, Lexa.”

“But at least I will have lived a delicious life” Lexa responds, closing her eyes and resting her head back on the pillow.

Clarke snorts.

“Will you be alright if I'm out getting soup?” Clarke asks again.

“I'm a big girl, Clarke. I'll be fine.”

Clarke looks at her fondly. She's only known her for a few days, but she can't help but care about this girl.

“I'll be back soon.”

“Goodbye, Clarke” Lexa mutters.

Clarke walks out the door, throwing one last glance over her shoulder at Lexa as she falls asleep.

~

When Clarke is at the supermarket, she fills her basket with soup cans. After hesitating for a moment, she gets a jar of applesauce and crackers too. Lexa must be getting bored of soup by now. 

When Clarke is in the middle of the produce aisle, she drops her grocery basket suddenly, doubled over by pain shooting through her stomach. She groans in agony, clutching her stomach, when she feels her throat turn to sandpaper.

The first thought in her head after God, this hurts is of soulmate fever. She's never been quite sure if she believes in soulmates, but she's always liked the idea. She grew up with her parents telling her stories about soulmates, and how you felt their pain as if it was your own. Whenever Clarke had unexplained aches and pains she would think about those stories. She would think about how her mother knew when her father died because she felt it as if it was happening to her.

The first thought in her head is of Lexa.

She can't believe how ridiculous it seems. She only met this girl a week ago- how could they possibly be soulmates?

Despite her doubts, Clarke is worried. She rushes through the checkout line and returns to Lexa’s apartment as fast as she can, fumbling with the key in the lock.

“Lexa?” she asks when doesn't see her familiar figure on the couch.

“Lexa?”

She hears a noise in the bathroom and sees that the door is partway open. She rushes towards her and sees Lexa hunched over the ceramic bowl, vomiting blood.

“Lexa!” she exclaims.

She rushes towards the other woman, kneeling beside her and pulling back her hair. She sits there next to Lexa until the brunette sits back on her heels, rocking back and forth.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Clarke asks, worry coloring her voice.

Lexa shakes her head.

“This has happened before” she explains, voice barely there. “They said-” she coughs, more specks of blood spattering the floor. “They said to just rest and drink water.”

Clarke nods, pushing back the urge to call an ambulance or drive her to the hospital herself.

“Can I help you get to bed?” Clarke asks her.

Lexa nods.

Clarke puts an arm around Lexa’s shoulders, offering her her other arm to hold on to. She guides her to her bedroom, half holding her as the brunette shakes violently.

She eases Lexa into bed, pulling the cool sheets over her. She gives her one last concerned look before she goes to find sleep herself on the couch.

~

Clarke wakes to the sound of groaning in the other room. Stumbling to her feet, she goes to check on the other woman.

“Lexa?” she whispers.

“Lexa?”

Lexa whimpers.

Clarke goes over to the side of the bed, kneeling next to Lexa.

“Lex, are you okay?”

Clarke isn't sure if it's okay for her to call this girl she just met by a nickname, but by the way her stomach pitches forward when she sees the pain on Lexa’s face, she knows that she's more than just an acquaintance.

Lexa seems to be in a state between sleep and wake, tossing about and muttering things under her breath. 

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand from where it's sitting on the edge of the bed and squeezes it.

When she tries to stand up, she finds that Lexa is clutching her hand tightly. She looks at the half-asleep woman, heart wrenching.

Clarke gently pries her hand from Lexa’s. She looks at her one more time, and makes a decision.

Clarke walks to the other side of the bed and climbs in. She shuffles up next to Lexa, putting an arm around her. She can feel the brunette relaxing almost as soon as she makes contact. Feeling more secure in her choice, Clarke moves her other arm until it's resting next to Lexa’s head. She starts to stroke her hair, all the while holding onto her tightly. In minutes, Lexa’s breathing evens out and she falls asleep completely. Clarke follows her soon after.

~

When Lexa wakes up, she feels an unfamiliar weight on top of her. It isn't unpleasant- just unfamiliar. She opens her eyes to see Clarke's arm draped over her, the blonde woman pressed up against her. The soft expression on the sleeping woman’s face keeps Lexa from waking her. She contents herself with resting her head back against the pillow, watching Clarke sleep.

Maybe ten or fifteen minutes later, Clarke opens her eyes, slowly blinking away the sleep. When she realizes where she is, her cheeks turn pink and she sits up suddenly.

“Lexa, I'm sorry,” she begins, turning to face the brunette, “I- you weren't sleeping well, and I thought-”

Lexa moves her hand to hold Clarke's, stopping her. Her mouth opens and closes a few more times, but she says nothing.

“Clarke- it’s fine” Lexa tells her. Clarke shuts her mouth again. She sits there for another few moments, her hand in Lexa’s, until she gets up off the bed.

“I bought- I bought applesauce last night. And fruit. And you need fluids.” Clarke rambles, standing beside the bed awkwardly. She heads off to the kitchen and Lexa can hear her fumbling with dishes and utensils.

When she hears a thud and a shriek from the other room, she can only assume Clarke dropped a can on her foot in her hurry. When she feels a twinge of pain in her own foot, she has to shove aside thoughts she can't believe are coming from her own mind and squash down the feeling of hope surging in her stomach.

Don't be stupid, Lexa.

Clarke returns to the bedroom looking much more composed than she was minutes ago. She comes up to Lexa carrying applesauce, apple slices, and a tall glass of water.

Lexa nods her appreciation, nibbling at a piece of apple as Clarke stands there, unsure of what to do.

“You can sit” Lexa tells her, gesturing to the other side of the bed. Despite her efforts, hope shines in her eyes as she looks up at the blonde girl.

Clarke shuffles over to the other side of the bed, sitting next to Lexa but carefully leaving some room between them.

Lexa looks at her as she eats, wondering what's going through Clarke's head right now. She isn't sure she can trust any of the ideas her mind offers up- the bad ones that say that Clarke desperately wants to leave or the naive ones that say she wants to stay, and that say, well- other things.

When Lexa finishes eating, she stands to carry her dishes to the sink. Clarke follows behind her.

“Are you hungry?” Lexa asks, aware that while Clarke has been feeding her this whole time, she's barely seen the blonde eat at all.

Clarke nods hesitantly. 

Lexa rummages through her cabinets until she finally finds some proper food. She curses herself for not keeping more food in the house.

“Do you like Kashi?” she asks Clarke, pulling the box of cereal out of the cabinet.

Clarke nods. 

“So you actually do keep healthy food in this house?” Clarke asks, a playful tone returned to her voice.

Lexa chuckles.

“I don't think I've ever eaten Kashi in my life.”

“Then why did you buy it?”

Lexa shrugs.

“Who knows. I have absolutely no memory of buying this. Maybe I was possessed.”

Clarke looks at her in that way that makes her stomach flutter as she pours the cereal, handing the bowl to Clarke. They sit at the table together as she eats.

When she finishes eating and puts her bowl in the sink, neither woman is sure what to do. They stand in awkward silence for a few moments until Clarke had an idea.

“Do you like sudoku?” Clarke asks.

Lexa raises an eyebrow.

Clarke walks abruptly out the room, and Lexa follows her. The blonde finds her bag beside the armchair in the living room and pulls out a book of puzzles.

“Do you like sudoku?” Clarke repeats herself. Lexa nods.

Clarke takes a seat on the couch, patting the space next to her. Lexa takes a seat, very aware of how close together they're sitting. They quickly fall into a rhythm of completing puzzles, shifting closer to each as they do.

Hours slip by like this until it's dark out. The two women eventually fall asleep on the couch, leaning into each other as they slip out of consciousness.

~

The next morning, they wake up next to each other again. It's less awkward this time. They eat breakfast together, and Lexa has more energy than she's had in days.

“Are you feeling better?” Clarke asks after they've both finished eating.

“Yeah” Lexa replies, nodding. “A lot better.”

Clarke grins.

“So…”

“So” Lexa echoes her, tilting her head to the side in questioning. She doesn't want Clarke to leave quite yet, even if she's fulfilled her promise to Anya.

Clarke's hand finds Lexa’s from across the table. Clarke bites her lip, thinking. Maybe it's only Lexa’s imagination, but it seems almost like she's trying to find an excuse to stay.

“Hey- do you want to see a movie? There's some really good ones out in theaters, and, um-”

Lexa nods quickly, saving Clarke from having to say anything more.

“I'd love to.”

The two women drive to the theater in Lexa’s car. They order two tickets for a movie about pirates at the box office.

Lexa raises an eyebrow at Clarke when she hears the title of the movie.

“Really?” she asks dubiously.

“Hey, don't knock pirates” Clarke replies, putting on an exaggerated look of offense.

“Give it a chance, matey” she urges Lexa in an absolutely absurd accent.

The brunette giggles, clutching Clarke’s arm as they walk to the theater.

As it turns out, Lexa doesn't really have to give the pirate movie a chance. They spend too much time time throwing glances at each other and finding any excuse to touch each other to really absorb the plot of the movie. When neither woman makes a move to leave at the end of the movie, the end up staying in the theater to watch a movie about talking chipmunks, followed by one about short, fat green aliens who colonize Earth. 

“We should probably leave now” Lexa finally whispers in Clarke’s ear.

Clarke nods, and the two women leave the theater hand in hand. They're surprised to find that's it's evening already.

“You know, we only payed for one movie” Lexa comments. “We're like, criminals now.”

Clarke laughs, swinging Lexa’s hand in her own.

On the walk to the car, Lexa remarks on a pizza place nearby she's gone to before. They find themselves sitting at a booth together, ordering dinner, and it dawns on Lexa that they're on a date.

~

They're on a date. They're on an honest-to-god date. Lexa can't recall the last time she went on one. 

The word date was never mentioned, but somehow they ended up sitting in a restaurant, eating pizza, on a date.

Lexa looks at Clarke as a thousand thoughts run through her mind. Clarke smiles back at her. She playfully kicks at Lexa’s foot underneath the table, and Lexa can't help but giggle.

She watches Clarke eat her pizza, tearing at it with her teeth, and finds herself kicking back at Clarke's foot, not even sure of what she's doing. It isn't long before she realizes that she's engaged in a match of footsie with the girl across the table from her. When she does, she almost chokes on her pizza.

Clarke looks at her, concerned.

“Are you ok?”

Lexa nods, swallowing hard.

“I'm fine.”

She finishes her pizza and watches as Clarke takes the final bite of hers.

“Do you want to get dessert?” Clarke asks her.

“Sure.” Lexa isn't particularly hungry, but she isn't sure what happens once they leave.

They eat gelato in silence, and it's gone all too quickly. With the food eaten and the check paid, the two women leave the restaurant. Clarke takes hold of Lexa’s hand again somewhere along the way. 

Once they're standing outside the restaurant, Clarke turns to Lexa. 

“You have a chocolate mustache” she tells her, wiping gelato from Lexa’s upper lip with her finger.

Lexa blushes, and they stand in silence for a moment.

Finally Clarke takes Lexa’s other hand in hers and breaks the silence.

“Are we- going back together?” Clarke asks, unsure how else to phrase it.

Lexa doesn't know what saying yes means. She doesn't know what any of this means.

“Yes” she says.

~

Clarke and Lexa stand inside Lexa’s door, unsure where to go next.

Clarke is still holding Lexa’s hand.

Lexa is caught by surprise when Clarke moves her other hand up to Lexa’s cheek and kisses her. When she realizes what's happening, she deepens the kiss, wrapping her hand around Clarke's waist to pull her closer.

Their bodies are pressed flush together, lips battling each other. When Clarke's tongue swipes at Lexa’s bottom lip, she gladly parts her lips, granting Clarke permission to enter.

Having Clarke's tongue in her mouth feels like ascending to heaven. She can feel her stomach soaring up and out of her body. Clarke puts her free hand on Lexa’s shoulder, pushing her back against the island. The cold marble countertop digs into her back, but it doesn't bother her. The sensation makes her moan, making Clarke press into her even harder. Lexa tugs at the hem of Clarke's shirt, wanting- needing- to touch her skin. Clarke pulls away briefly to tug the shirt over her head and cast it aside, then presses against Lexa with renewed force. 

Lexa runs her hands over Clarke’s stomach, Clarke’s back, Clarke's arms. She touches every inch of skin that she can find, relishing in the electric feeling of it. She puts her hand against the fabric of Clarke’s bra tentatively, testing her reaction. When the blonde doesn't object, Lexa pinches her nipple gently. Clarke moans. Lexa takes Clarke’s bra-clad breast in her hand, squeezing it. She reaches behind Clarke to unfasten her bra, looking down at her gorgeous, full breasts. She moves both her hands up to Clarke’s chest, playing with her nipples as Clarke moans into Lexa’s mouth.

“Bedroom” Clarke says throatily, looking into Lexa’s eyes.

Lexa nods, following Clarke as she leads her into the bedroom. Clarke pushes Lexa down onto the bed, tugging off Lexa’s shirt and throwing it aside in the same manner as she had her own. She returns her lips to Lexa’s and starts stroking Lexa’s tanned skin. Lexa returns to squeezing Clarke’s breasts, pinching her nipples with her thumbs. Clarke's moans make Lexa squeeze her legs together tightly. Clarke notices. She pulls away from Lexa, a glint in her eye.

Clarke pulls Lexa to a sitting position. She reaches around to remove Lexa’s bra, waiting for Lexa’s approval before she unfastens and discards it.

She then moves on to Lexa’s pants. Once again, she awaits Lexa’s nod before she unbuttons her jeans, never breaking eye contact as she does. She throws them to the side of the bed and cups Lexa’s sex through her underwear. She strokes her fingers down Lexa’s thigh, then back up again. 

All of a sudden, she pulls her hand away from Lexa and presses her back down against the mattress. She removes her own jeans and presses her thigh against the brunette’s sex, testing her reaction. Lexa moans, bucking up against Clarke's leg, desperate for contact. Clarke grinds her thigh against Lexa’s soaked underwear as the woman beneath her moans. Clarke finds Lexa’s breasts and pinches her pink nipples until they're hard. When Lexa can barely stand it anymore, Clarke pulls her thigh out of from between Lexa’s legs. She puts a hand inside of Lexa’s underwear to replace it.

Lexa gasps.

Clarke grins, feeling just how wet Lexa is.

“You're so wet for me” Clarke whispers against Lexa’s ear, nipping at her earlobe. She squeezes Lexa’s breast with one hand and continues to explore her wetness with the other.

When she finally pulls Lexa’s panties down her legs, they are undeniably ruined. Lexa couldn't care less.

Clarke returns to exploring Lexa’s folds, running her fingers along her wetness. She brings her other hand down to Lexa’s ass, cupping one of her cheeks. 

Clarke brings her fingers, glistening with wetness, to her lips. She sucks on them, making sounds that Lexa swears no human should be able to make. 

Lexa brings her hand gently up to Clarke's, guiding it to where she needs it. 

Clarke smiles at her, gently kissing her lips as her fingers roam through Lexa's folds. She puts one inside of her, testing her wetness. Lexa moans into Clarke's mouth. Clarke curls her finger, and she captures Lexa’s tongue, feeling her moans as vibrations inside of her own mouth.

“More” Lexa pants, separating her mouth from Clarke’s for a moment.

Clarke adds a second finger and, rather than return her lips to Lexa’s, she begins kissing her jawline. She curls her fingers inside Lexa, setting a slow but steady pace. She leaves wet, sloppy kisses down Lexa’s jawline and chin. She adds a third finger inside of Lexa, finding that it fits easily. She increases her pace, curling her fingers farther inside Lexa’s cunt.

“More” Lexa pants again.

Clarke laughs against her skin.

She bites at Lexa’s pulse point, hard. She soothes it over with her tongue, then moves down to her collarbone. Once more, she bites and soothes. Then in the valley between her breasts. Clarke moves her mouth to Lexa’s breast, taking her nipple and biting it gently. The sound that Lexa makes encourages Clarke to bite her nipple harder. She can feel Lexa’s ecstasy as wetness between her own thighs. 

Clarke soothes Lexa’s nipple with her tongue, then moves on to her other breast, biting and licking. She then kisses down her incredibly toned stomach, licking at her belly button, the line left by her panties, her dark curls.

She moves her mouth to rest at at the entrance of Lexa’s cunt. She breathes in Lexa’s scent, feeling even more wetness pooling between her own legs.

Clarke takes Lexa's clit in her mouth, biting and sucking gently. She curls her fingers to hit Lexa’s g-spot, moving at a fast rhythm. Lexa can feel herself teetering on the edge. She pants, loving the feeling of Clarke’s mouth against her.

Clarke bites Lexa’s clit one final time, feeling her walls clenching around her fingers. 

“Come for me” Clarke whispers into Lexa’s cunt.

Lexa comes apart around Clarke’s fingers. Clarke moves them gently to bring Lexa down from her high, sucking at her clit and curling her fingers slowly until Lexa falls against the mattress, utterly spent.

“I think I love you” Lexa admits, inhibitions forgotten and anxieties buried somewhere deep inside her cunt.

“I think you're my soulmate” Clarke replies.

Lexa looks up at her, startled.

“I feel it, when you're in pain” Clarke explains. “What we have- it seems too fast and too intense to be anything ordinary.”

Lexa nods slowly.

“I didn't believe in soulmates before you. I thought it was all a myth. Now- now, I think you're right.”

Clarke presses a deep kiss against Lexa’s lips.

“Care to test that theory ?” Clarke husks against her lips.

Lexa kisses her back.

“Happily.”

She flips Clarke on her back.

She kisses the beautiful blonde girl beneath her with a passion she didn't know existed.

Lexa wastes no time in finding Clarke's underwear and tugging them down, all the while kissing her. She doesn't know if she'll be able to breathe if she stops kissing Clarke.

Lexa finds Clarke's sex with one hand, squeezing at her breast with another.

“You're so beautiful” she tells the blonde, lips touching the aroused woman's kissswollen ones as she speaks.

Her tongue finds Clarke's tongue as her hand explores Clarke's cunt.

“You're so wet” she gushes, still kissing Clarke.

Clarke has never experienced anything quite as sexy as Lexa saying these words into her mouth. Clarke's hands move to rest on Lexa’s ass as Lexa drags a finger though Clarke's wetness.

Clarke moans into Lexa’s mouth.  
Lexa adds a finger and curls them inside of Clarke. She adds a third, setting a rapid pace, feeling that Clarke is already near the edge.

Clarke comes around her fingers, gripping Lexa’s ass for dear life. When she collapses into Lexa’s arms, Lexa buries her nose in Clarke’s neck, breathing her in. She wraps her arms around Clarke, holding on to her.

“Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

“Don't let go.” Clarke sounds so vulnerable when she says these words.

Lexa tightens her grip around Clarke, stroking the blonde woman’s stomach with her thumb, and kisses her neck gently.

“I won't.”


End file.
